Daisuki
by Quo
Summary: Winry y Edward, noche tranquila en Risembul, solos y con nada que los moleste. OneShot EdoWin


**Daisuki**

Otra noche mas... otra luna en Ciudad Central... Ya no puedo esperar para volver a verte...

Nunca mas me preguntare porque me meto en tantos líos porque preguntar eso es como invocar demonios. Ya que me trae muchísimos mas problemas... no puedo estar mas agradecido... ya que todos estos problemas siempre me llevan a ti. Estoy impaciente por volverte a ver... pero sigo sin entender... porque estuve contigo desde que tengo memoria y nunca te sentí tan fuerte en mi corazón. El cual cuando te ve salta de felicidad. Cada vez mas fuerte... cada vez mas rápido... No aguantare por mucho más tiempo.

En mi interminable búsqueda encontré... miles de enemigos y aliados... los cuales ya se han ido... pero tu siempre estuviste conmigo... con nosotros. Querida Amiga... eres lo mas querido!! No quiero separarme de ti... Me encantaste los sentidos, robaste mis deseos y domaste mi ser. Todo en un día de verano... ahora es tan solo un recuerdo... que seguiré viviendo... porque eres mía. Ahora que lo recuerdo... lo narraré.

Volvía para ser reparado... (no quisiera recordar porque ¬.¬)... sin saber que en ese momento iba a caer enamorado ante ti... Además de una manera tan... rara... no se como explicarme... Fue tan instantáneo... Al llegar tu me recibiste con una llave inglesa por la cabeza. Yo... ciego como antes lo fui... te pregunte de las mil maneras porque eras tan agresiva conmigo. Tu me culpaste de haber roto su mejor brazo... Y bueno... que le voy a hacer... las peleas a muerte son mi sombra n-n... bueno... no tuve mas opción que quedarme 3 días en Risembul... el campo donde viví mi infancia... contigo y la abuela Pinako. No soporto estar entre muros por eso me fui a dar algunas vueltas por la villa donde viví aproximadamente 12 años. Dónde algunos de los recuerdos que no deberían dejar huellas se consumaron forjándome así como soy. Allí también casi pierdo a mi hermano. Eso nunca me lo perdonare... la única forma de dejar de auto-flagelarme sería devolviéndole su cuerpo... esa es mi única meta y la promesa que no romperé ante cualquier percance. Nunca.

El día en que me hice esa promesa fue el 10 de octubre del día en que partimos hace ya 3 años. Ya tengo 15 años... ha pasado tanto tiempo... Desde entonces... nunca he podido sentir lo que se siente ser amado de verdad. Hasta ese momento... esa noche... en el 3º y último día que me quedaría... me hiciste caer.

En ese momento... no pensé demasiado... solo pensaba en lo hermosa que estabas esa noche de luna menguante. Las estrellas resaltaban tus tristes ojos. Siempre azules como el mar. Decías:

- Ed... no podrías quedarte un poco mas... Estoy preocupada por ustedes...

- No te preocupes Winry... Estaremos bien. Te lo prometo nn.

- No me mientas Edward... El acero no se rompe así de fácil. Algo los trato de matar... Estas poniendo tu vida en peligro... y yo no quiero perder a mas personas ...

Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por tus mejillas que de a poco se iban empalideciendo de la creciente tristeza... De entre los numerosos sollozos pude entender:

-Edward... yo te...a-a... –

Aunque no completa la frase la entendí a la perfección. La cual me sorprendió... pero... de alguna forma ya me lo esperaba... desde el fondo sabía que ella sentía eso por mi. Ya no sería como "mi hermana" sino sería mi nueva enamorada.

La tome de la cintura por sorpresa y como un movimiento involuntario. La abrasé como si no quisiese que se me escapara. Ella nunca se habría esperado tal acción de parte mía. De su anterior "mejor amigo y hermano". Esa noche era de los dos. Solo nuestra.

Tome su rostro que retomaba el color de siempre pero un poco mas exagerado... mas rosado ,divino y hermoso como siempre, y bese sus labios compartiendo un solo suspiro. Largo y único entre todos los muchos que alguna vez respiramos, forjando nuestro primer beso. Sin permitirnos respirar ni separarnos nos besamos sin parar. Yo lentamente la iba recostando sobre la hierba húmeda y comencé a besarle el cuello.

Entre besos y caricias sentía como tus manos tímidamente iban explorando mas allá... en una zona prohibida. Aunque esa noche estaría solo echa para ti. Al verte así... tan tímida. Comencé a copiar tus movimientos. Mis manos recorrían tus hombros deshaciéndose de la camisa a cuadros que llevabas puesta encima de un atrevido top negro. Cuando esa camisa ya no cubría tu suave piel. Comencé nuevamente a besarte comenzando por tus tentadores labios, bajando y bajando hasta donde empezaba el top. No sabía si tu piel aceptaría el roce de mi fría mano así que nunca me saqué el guante. Con mi mano derecha recorrí tu torso hasta llegar al top y no deje que me impidiera el paso. Lo fui haciendo a un lado. Hasta que pude admirar tu pecho al descubierto. Era un obra perfecta de Dios. Perfecta y hermosa.

Quise... desee.. explorar esa perfección... con mucha delicadeza y tacto para no molestar a Mi Winry. Ella, al ver tal acción al parecer no le molestaba. Le traía placer. En esa atmósfera flotaban sentimientos y hacía muchísimo calor. Pero de repente algo me heló el corazón. Eran lagrimas provenientes de los ojos cristalinos de Mi Winry. No pude soportarlo. Me lancé encima de ella y la abracé. Ella también me agarró fuerte la espalda.

- Edward... tengo muchísimo miedo... perdóname!!... perdóname... snif...

- Por favor... no llores... yo también tengo muchísimo temor... pero lo enfrentaremos juntos, no? .. snif..

- Ed?...

Sin ni siquiera haberme dado cuenta lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Me sentí indefenso ante tal temor. Lo que no entendía era cual era ese gran temor que recorría incesante mis venas. Esta era mi primera vez... y nunca pensé que sería con ella pero así era y era una nueva sensación, la de perder mi virginidad. ¿...Ese era el gran miedo...?

Ella se incorporó a verificar lo que supuso. Su expresión era obvia... la sorpresa se destaco de entre todas esas frías lagrimas y tristeza. No podía creer que yo llorase al igual que ella. Al parecer... nuestro amor quiso mas y ella lo supo primero. Yo seguía con la mirada gacha, dejando las lágrimas caer suicidas hacia el suelo. Ella me tomo del rostro y dijo:

-Claro, Ed. Lo enfrentaremos juntos. Por Dios! No seas tonto. ò.ó n-n -

-...

Ella empezó a limpiar las lagrimas de mi rostro empapado en ellas con extremado cuidado... como si no quisiera que mi rostro se rompiera. Mi mirada, vidriosa como estaba, la miro con extremada ternura. Entendí algo... una cosa demasiado importante... ella era para mi, Solo mía, y que yo la amaba con desesperación. En ese momento... no podía pensar en nada mas que en besar esos labios de pétalos de rosa. Quería besarla hasta que sus labios se desgastaran.

En un movimiento rápido deslicé mi mano por detrás de su nuca, la tome con firmeza y atraje su rostro contra el mío, besándola apasionadamente. Sin ni siquiera mirar ni dejar de besarla. La lengua empezó a surgir. La tome de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos... La volví a recostar, aspirando a retomar lo nuestro. Sin nunca soltar su mano, que aunque un poco temblorosa, ... no quería soltarme.

Pasaba rápido el traicionero tiempo mientras yo seguía amándote. Encarnando el amor en movimiento y ternura. Tu piel ,dulce al gusto de mi boca. Tus ojos, profundos como un océano y llenos de vida como si el mismo océano se prendiera en llamas. Tu figura... proporcionadamente hermosa, cada centímetro. Cubierto de tu dulce y aterciopelada piel, que ya esta totalmente descubierta a los ojos de tu amado. Mis ojos.

Al empezar formalmente, se sintió muy extraño. La respiración se nos entrecortaba y nuestros cuerpos se relajaron por el placer. El éxtasis se apoderó de nuestros cuerpos que de a poco querían cada vez mas. Deseábamos el cuerpo del otro. Al fin podíamos explorarnos y entendernos completamente. Centímetro a centímetro. Aunque me costaba admitirlo. Tas muchos minutos de puro amor y sentimiento... mi cuerpo empezó a sentir fatiga y cansancio. Tanto va y ven de cuerpos me había consumido toda mi impotente energía.

Estos escasos momentos perdurarían con nuestras memorias como "nuestra primera vez". La vez que fuimos uno con la persona que amábamos. Uno del otro. Ambos juntos para siempre. Ahora no había retirada ni vuelta atrás, juntos caminaríamos nuestro camino. Nuestro... para siempre...

Lentamente fuimos parando y recuperando nuestra respiración habitual. Caí cansado encima de ella, hundiéndome en su largo y suave cabello dorado. A ella también se la notaba muy cansada pero aún así levantó sus brazos y me abrazó con lo que le quedaba de fuerza mientras susurraba a mi oído.

-Ed... te amo con todo mi corazón.-

- Yo también te amo, Winry -

-¿Estaremos juntos para siempre, Ed?-

-¿Tienes dudas?-

-Promételo...

-Yo! Edward Elric le juro con el corazón y el alma a Winry Rockbell que será mi amada novia por el resto de los días hasta mi último suspiro!-

Dije sentándome y poniéndome la mano en el corazón.

-Ven aquí... – (Winry)

Me agache sobre ella. Después de tal acto me agarró con las dos manos, una en la espalda y otra en el cuello y me besó atrayendo mi cuerpo contra el de ella. Yo le correspondí el abrazó y nos besamos como cierre de oro a una noche inolvidable.

Era todavía de noche, pues las estrellas seguían brillando y no se divisaba el alba. Así que nos vestimos y emprendimos el camino a casa. Al llegar... entramos a hurtadillas a nuestros respectivos cuartos, despidiéndonos con un adiós y un beso ligero en la boca. Cuando entre a mi cuarto me encontré con Al sentado en su cama.

-Donde estuviste esta noche, nii-san?-

-Ah.. Hola Al... bueno.. yo... (bajando la voz) me prometes que no dirás nada...-

-Si. Dime, hermano-

-Es una promesa de hermano! Si la rompes te iras directo al infierno y sufrirás por siempre.!!-

-DIME HERMANO QUE ME PONES NERVIOSOO!!-

-Shhh!! Baja la voz!...-

-Dime o sino... (se le ponen los ojos rojos)-

-Bueno...hmmm... eh... ejemm.. ¿como estuvo el clima hoy?-

-HER-MA-NOOOO!!! (se pone mas tenebroso)-

-Bueno! Cálmate, Al! Sabes lo que significa... (muy bajito)... tener relaciones?...-

-Emm... depende. Si te refieres a tener una amistad...-

-No me refiero a eso...

- (bajito)Ah... (mas fuerte) AHH!! HERMANO NO ME DIGAS QUE...!! Tu!! Y WINRY!!-

-Emm... no!! Es decir... si... em... bueno... ahora te explico.

Le trate de hacer gráficamente lo que trataba de decir pero ni yo entendía lo que hacía. Era un total desastre, entonces decidí decírselo mas directamente.

-Bueno Al, no puedo mentirte, tuve relaciones con Winry...-

-Oh... ··(totalmente estupefacto)-

-Al... dime... te molesta que yo esté con Winry?-

-No, para nada nii-san. Pero dime, como se sintió?-

-Se sintió... em... como explicarlo... mejor te lo dejo a ti para que lo averigües cuando recuperemos tu cuerpo, Al. Además, eres muy pequeño para saberlo... jijijiji-

-(bajito) Miren quien habla..¬.¬ -

-A QUIEN LE DICES EL ENANO MAS DEFORME Y PEQUEÑO QUE EXISTE EN LA TIERRAAA!-

-Cállate! tonto! No dije nada de eso...-

-Bueno, Al. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.-

-Buenas noches, nii-san.

-Hasta mañana, Al-

Así fue como caí enamorado del ángel que me sacaría las penas el resto de mi vida. Gracias a ti, Winry, sigo mi meta de devolvernos nuestros cuerpos con más alegría. Porque siempre se que tengo a alguien que me ama esperándome en un hogar que siempre estará ahí para mi y para Al.

Todavía nuestro viaje no termina y yo sigo varado sin hacer nada útil aquí en central. Lo único que me saca del aburrimiento es pensar en volverte a ver. Una pregunta siempre surge cuando pienso en tu persona... ¿Cuando será el día en que tu apellido sea Elric?

FIN


End file.
